Crystal Visions
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: When Cordelia returns from a long business trip, Misty shows her just what she has been missing. Contains smut. Foxxay one-shot.


**(AN: This is my first attempt at writing smut so please leave kind reviews! I also welcome prompts so feel free to comment with some or inbox me. I don't own AHS or these characters.)**

Misty:

Cordelia had been gone for 2 whole weeks. With her being supreme I knew she would a lot on her shoulders responsibility-wise but she had never been away this long before. I missed her so much. Lying in our cold empty bed every night made me realise just how much I loved this woman and how much I needed her. My nightmares had returned, just as bad as the ones when I was fresh out of hell. Usually, I would wake up in Cordelia's embrace but recently I had woken alone and scared with only the hollow bed sheets for comfort.

It was the day Delia was due back from her business trip. I had been up all night, unable to sleep with excitement. Oh, how I'd missed her so. I got up and dressed and I was ready by 9:00am. She wasn't due back 'till midday so I mostly spent my morning pacing up and down the long halls like a cow about to calf.

''Do you want a tea, Misty?'' Queenie called from the kitchen.

''No, thanks Queenie I'm fine.'' I called back, biting my nails and peeking out of the net curtains for the thousandth time that morning.

At around 12 a yellow cab pulled up outside the house and my heart leapt into my throat. She was back! I ran to the front door and yanked it open, running barefoot down the front steps and out to greet my lover.

''De!'' I cried, flinging myself at her, making her drop her bags with a thump onto the pavement. ''I've missed you so much.'' I said, holding back tears.

''I've missed you too baby.'' Cordelia laughed.

I helped her with her bags into the hall and, when everyone else had greeted her, I took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

''Misty, my stuff and I have too…'' Cordelia started.

I turned on the landing and planted a kiss on her lips to stop the words. I looked deep into her eyes and with a bite of her lip, we continued towards the bedroom.

Cordelia:

The kiss turned me on something fierce. Still in Misty's embrace we stumbled into our bedroom and closed the door.

''I'd better take a shower.'' I suggested. I'd been on a 13 hour flight after all.

''No.'' said Misty, with a confidence that was unlike her.

''Strip.'' She said firmly, with a husky voice that made my head swim.

I did as I was told and when I reached my underwear, Misty pushed me back onto the bed and sat astride me.

''Ahh, Misty.'' I breathed, reaching my hands up towards her breasts.

''Tut tut.'' She said, tapping my hands away.

She pulled her corset-style top from her body revealing her bare breasts. She unzipped her skirt from the back, making her chest just forward. I could feel how wet she was through her lace panties and it turned me on even more.

''Please,Misty.'' I said.

She laughed and leant forwards, kissing me hard. I placed my hands on her stomach and they travelled of their own accord down to her sex. She tried to resist, still insisting she was in charge, but I knew what made the swamp witch tick. I pushed my hands through her panties and began to touch her. She squirmed and followed suit, running her hands down my body and then, she stopped. She slid her body down my thighs and crawled over to the sofa at the foot of the bed. I went to follow her but she waved her finger at me.

''Watch me. Do not touch yourself. Clear?'' she said.

''Crystal.'' I said leaning up on my elbows.

She slipped off her panties onto the floor and spread her legs wide. Trailing a finger down her body she pinched her nipples and bit her lip. I resisted the urge to touch myself, but my clit was throbbing, begging to be touched.

''Ahh, please, Misty.'' I said, throwing my head back.

''All good things, Miss Delia.'' She said.

She continued tugging at her nipple with one hand and placed two of her fingers inside herself with the other. She moaned and pumped her fingers harder. I was getting wetter just watching her, I needed her now.

''Ahh, Delia!'' she called as she reached her climax.

She withdrew her fingers and walked slowly back over so where I was, in serious need of release myself. She grabbed my thighs and pulled me toward her. She tugged of my now soaking panties and tossed them over into the corner where hers now sat. She put the same two fingers inside me and hit my g-spot right away. The necromancer pulled them in and out slowly, kissing me just above my clit.

''Ahh, baby, faster!'' I cried.

She put her head betwixt my thighs and licked as she pulled her fingers in and out rapidly. I grabbed her tangled hair and my hips spasmed of their own accord. I felt the orgasm building inside me, just a few more and I'd be there.

''Come for me baby.'' She said.

And I did, screaming out her name. I threw my head back pressing my sex onto Misty's soaked fingers one more time. We both fell back, completely spent, still quivering from my orgasm.

''Don't ever go away for that long again.'' Misty said when she'd got her breath back.

''Not if this is what I'll be missing.'' I said, pulling her perfect body into my arms and kissing her.


End file.
